Legendary Yo-kai
The are a select group of powerful Yo-kai that can only be befriended after filling out Legend Pages in the Yo-kai Medallium, which is done by collecting certain sets of Yo-kai Medals to break the seal surrounding a particular Legendary Yo-kai, with each seal requiring a different set of 8 Medals, which vary depending on the game series. All Yo-kai in this group are Rank S Yo-kai, and each one represents one of the eight main tribes. Once unsealed, these Yo-kai will start off at Lv. 1. Five of these Yo-kai were introduced in the first Yo-kai Watch video game, representing the Brave, Mysterious, Heartful, Eerie, and Tough tribes. :In Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke, three more Legendary Yo-kai representing the Charming, Shady and Slippery tribes were introduced, completing the set of eight. : In Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi and Tempura, a new category of Legendary Yo-kai are introduced, noted as the "Great Legendary Yo-kai". The game also introduces a brand new set of Legendary Yo-kai, some of them being "Merican Legendary Yo-kai". Summoning Chant Legendary Yo-kai, despite falling to a pre-established tribe, have unique summoning chants which plays instead of the regular ones. These chants are very bombastic and grandiose compared to the normal Yo-kai Tribes. Yo-kai Watch :In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: . :The English lyrics are: "Imaginary Incendiary Flip flop Squiggleboom slim slam Legendary!" Yo-kai Watch U In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: . Great Legendary Yo-kai List of Legendary Yo-kai Merican Legendary Yo-kai Great Legendary Yo-kai Required Yo-kai to unseal Legendary Yo-kai - Yo-kai Watch 2= *'Mirapo' *'Draggie' *'Dismarelda' *'Jibanyan' *'Baku' *'Buhu' *'Cadin' *'Insomni' - Yo-kai Watch Busters= *'Wondernyan' *'Baddinyan' *'Thornyan' *'Jibanyan' *'Rubinyan' *'Robonyan' *'Melonnyan' *'Suikanyan' - Yo-kai Watch (anime)= *'Blazion' *'Tattletell' *'Robonyan' *'Jibanyan' *'Hungramps' *'Hidabat' *'Manjimutt' *'Noko' - Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble= *'Jibanyan' *'Insomni' *'Draggie' *'Cadin' *'Mirapo' *'Baku' - Yo-kai Sangokushi= :As Bushinyan Ryu Ho *'Wondernyan Cho Un' *'Warunyan Cho Un' *'Togenyan Cho Un' *'Jibanyan Ryubi' *'Maskednyan Cho Un' *'Robonyan Cho Un' *'Melonnyan Cho Un' *'Suikanyan Cho Un' }} - Komashura= - Yo-kai Watch 2= *'Geki Dragon' *'Blazion' *'Swelterrier' *'Tublappa' *'Lava Lord' *'Tunatic' *'Zerberker' *'Hiraishin' - Yo-kai Watch Busters= *'Chilhuahua' *'Blazion' *'Swelterrier' *'Komiger' *'Lie-in Heart' *'Pinkipoo' *'Komane' *'Sir Berus' - Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble= *'Blazion' *'Tunatic' *'Swelterrier' *'Zerberker' *'Lava Lord' *'Tublappa' - Yo-kai Sangokushi= :As Shurakoma Den Tan *'Gari Ouji Koho Su' *'Gulagulion Cho Hi' *'Robomenken Ro Shoku' *'Torajiro Son Ken' *'Manojishi Ba Tai' *'Zukyukyunta Han Sho' *'Shishikoma Son Saku' *'Sanzu-no-Inu Ro Shoku' }} - Gilgaros= - Yo-kai Watch 2= *'Cruncha' *'Frostail' *'Goldenyan' *'Damona' *'Auntie Heart' *'Count Cavity' *'Eterna' *'Shadow Venoct' - Yo-kai Watch Busters= *'Cruncha' *'Frostail' *'Hornaplenty' *'Damona' *'Auntie Heart' *'Count Cavity' *'Eterna' *'Shadow Venoct' - Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble= *'Auntie Heart' *'Count Cavity' *'Shadow Venoct' *'Goldenyan' *'Frostail' *'Cruncha' - Yo-kai Sangokushi= :As Yamabuki Oni Ko U *'Inochitori Jo Sho' *'Fumazaru Ba Cho' *'Oyamori En Jutsu' *'Master Nyada Shiba Ki' *'Zetsu Ojii Mo Kaku' *'Kirameki Ko En' *'Jorogumo En Sho' *'Kage Orochi Shu Yu' }} - Netaballerina= - Yo-kai Watch Busters= *'Sergeant Burly' *'Fuyunyan' *'Signiton' *'Oni-kui' *'SV Snaggerjag' *'Slimamander' *'Wobblewok' *'Inochitori' - Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble= *'Kudan' *'Ningyo' *'Kappa' *'Ungai Sanmenkyo' *'Enraenra' *'Oni-kui' - Yo-kai Sangokushi= :As Netaballerina Gu Ki *'Ryujin Ryu Gu' *'Fuyunyan Soso' *'Tabigappa Kyo I' *'Oni-kui Jo Sho' *'Tsuraretaromaru Kan Nei' *'Mitsumata-Nozuchi Ryu Yo' *'Dondoro Ri Ju' *'Denjin Ba Kin' }} - Elder Bloom= - Yo-kai Watch 2= *'Nurse Tongus' *'High Gnomey' *'Don-chan' *'Papa Windbag' *'Peppillon' *'Statiking' *'Rhyth' *'Dromp' - Yo-kai Watch Busters= *'Hitomakasennin' *'Omoidashin' *'Uncle Infinite' *'Grainpa' *'Ol' Fortune' *'Awevil' *'Q'wit' *'Dubbles' - Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble= *'Nurse Tongus' *'High Gnomey' *'Papa Windbag' *'Rhyth' *'Peppillon' *'Statiking' - Yo-kai Sangokushi= :As Hanasakijii Son Shi *'Hitomakasennin Saji' *'Omoidashin Jun Yu' *'Jigajii-san Ganhaku Ko' *'Komejii Ko Chu' *'Fukurojijii Hi I' *'Maboroshi Tei Iku' *'Mosen Osho So Shoku' *'Zorome Daimyojin Kai Etsu' }} - Unchikuma= - Yo-kai Watch Busters= *'Cuttincheez' *'Swelton' *'Dismarelda' *'Bananose' *'Moskevil' *'Whisbe' *'Hanahojin' *'Kongaragal' - Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble= *'Daiz' *'Nue' *'Fumazaru' *'Chilhuahua' *'Rageon' *'Beetall' - Yo-kai Sangokushi= :As Unchikuma Ko Shi *'Hekokijin Yo Ho' *'Asekkaki Kyo Cho' *'Donyorinne Gogoku Tai' *'Nagabanana Ise Ki' *'Oda Nobunyaga' *'Janegavoon So Hyo' *'Hanahojin Chin Kyo' *'Kongaragal To Haku' }} - Dandoodle= - Yo-kai Watch 2= *'Multimutt' *'Lie-in Heart' *'Badude' *'Shmoopie' *'Tattlecast' *'Casanuva' *'Skreek' *'Ray O'Light' - Yo-kai Watch Busters= *'Hiraishin' *'Tanbo' *'Bruff' *'Okanenider' *'Niku-kui Otoko' *'Casanuva' *'Rudy' *'Ray O'Light' - Yo-kai Watch (anime)= *'Baku' *'Noway' *'Dazzabel' *'Spenp' *'Peppillon' *'Babblong' - Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble= *'Badude' *'Multimutt' *'Ray O'Light' *'Shmoopie' *'Skreek' *'Casanuva' - Yo-kai Sangokushi= :As Ikemenken Kakukyo Hei *'Hiraishin Rai Do' *'Sakigakenosuke Kin Sen' *'Aniki Ga En' *'Okanenider Yo Sho' *'Niku-kui Otoko Kako Ha' *'Motemacool Kaku Ka' *'Tenko' *'Hareotoko Shiba Sho' }} - Yamatan= - Yo-kai Watch Busters= *'Hikari Orochi' *'Fumazaru' *'Oyamori' *'Blizzaria' *'Ikkaku' *'Kirameki' *'Jorogumo' *'Izanami' - Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble= *'Eyesoar' *'Confuze' *'Appak' *'Supyo' *'Yao Bikuni' *'Ikkaku' - Yo-kai Sangokushi= :As Yamatan Shiko Tei *'Yomi Gensui So Jin' *'Homura Tengu Ba Shoko' *'Umi Bozu Seki Heki' *'Hyakkihime Dai Kyo' *'Ageageha Sho En' *'Yamimaru Kaku' *'Onemu-no-sei Cho Sen' *'Seiryu Ryu Gu' }} }} Other Legendary Yo-kai Trivia *Without resorting to exploits in the first game, Shogunyan is the only Legendary Yo-kai that can be obtained during the course of the main story, with the others having at least one Yo-kai who can only be obtained post-game. Gilgaros is the exemption, due to how all Yo-kai needed to summon him are Crank-a-kai-exclusive Yo-kai, and thusly relies solely on luck. **Komashura has Kyubi. **Elder Bloom has Dromp and Castelius Max (though the needed Platinum Bar to evolve Castelius I can be obtained before post-game via a completed Yo-kai Cam challenge or the Golden Egg event). **Dandoodle has Everfore and Insomni. *Dandoodle in the anime is the cheapest Legendary Yo-kai ever summoned, requiring 6'' Yo-kai Medals to summon him rather than the traditional 8. This would later be used as the normal amount needed to summon Legendary Yo-kai in ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, due to that game not including every Yo-kai. *The first five Legendary Yo-kai required Yo-kai Medals in the first game are all arranged to form into distinctive patterns. **Shogunyan & Gilgaros: One Medal for each Yo-kai tribe. **Komashura: Two Medals from the Charming, Brave, Mysterious, and Tough tribe, with the later four done in reverse order. Incidentally, both of the Charming medals are of the Koma-inu family, both of the Brave medals have the same designs, and both of the Tough medals also have the same designs. **Elder Bloom: Two Medals from the Heartful, Slippery, Shady, and Tough tribes. Unlike Komashura, the order is preserved for the later four Medals. **Dandoodle: All Medals are from the Eerie tribe. Category:Rank S Yo-Kai Category:Legendary Yo-kai